tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: Back to the Neighborhood
Chris: We've had TDN, TDN2, TDN4, TDN5, and TDM! And we're back to the Neighborhood! Some new and some old contestants competing and stuff. But who will win, you ask? Well, stay tuned and find out! I'm sure it'll be loads of fun! AGAIN, thanks to NZ Man123 for the name. He wins a cupcake. Sign-Ups (2 per User) (Up until I think it's enough :D, TD or Custom) #Charlie - the dark one - NZ Man123 #Dante (Returning) - The Nerd - NZ Man123 #Lynna - The hot one - Blaineley #Iris: The crazy one - Blaineley #Lili(Returning)-Daddy's little angel-Bakura13 #Don - The Stuttering Talker - TrentFan #(Saved for TrentFan) #Hwoarang-Biker dude-Bakura13 #Bob -worshipper of evil daarkness and hatred- Eros123 #Alex (Returning)- Dante's Angry Wall of Meat - Eros123 #Taybina-Gunner*TG*-The Hunteress-OMGDP #Jennifer( the hot pretty popular girl)- TotalDramaFan11 #Jim- The Cynical One- S321 #Rick- The Wild One- S321 #Tyker - The Game Junkie - Vick0971 #Tati - The Fame Monger - Vick0971 #Crystal-The Shy, Nice girl- Simmers2393 #Alexis-The Hot Nerd- Simmers2393 #Jo- Scienceboy0 #The Doctor- (returning) The Time Traveling Alien- Scienceboy0 #Paisley- The pretty girl-Ashley125 #(Reserved for TDBackAroundtheWorld) #Aaron (Returning because I hate Cyrus XD Plus a boy now O_o)- The Determined Bada***- TaygenTeagan #Piper- The Attractive Prodigy- TaygenTeagan If you are inactive, you may be replaced. Elimination Table Pre-Chat Chris: Welcome, returnees, newbies, Doctor, to Total Drama: BACK TO THE NEIGHBORHOOD! Doctor: It looks like I'm the first one. Jo: It's great to be back in total drama. haven't been here for what? 6 seasons? I only had Revenge of the Island. Rick: *smoking a cigar* I can't wait to do this! This will be AWESOME!!! Tyker:*arrives with his 3DS* Its great to be here. Chris: Doctor, Jo, Rick, and Tyker, welcome to the show, hope you enjoy yourselves! Jo: Thanks. Doctor: *sees Tyker's 3DS* Nice! Can I have that? It would be amazing for my collection. Jim: *hops off the boat* Woah, this place sucks. Hi, I'm Jim. Chris: Sucks? This place is supposed to be nice. Tyker: NO! Its mine you can't have it Tati: *arrives* Hello, losers Crystal: *arrives* Hi....um....it nice to be here *blushes* Jim: Nice for a peasant Rick: *smoking weed* TIME FOR SOME WILD PARTIES!!! Chris: Meanwhlie in TDM, Chris-Bot is taking over and we'll see whether Mike, OJ, or Lili wins. Jo: Great! Can we watch? Doctor: *to Tyker* I'll give you my 5DS! *shows him the ultimate gamng device from the future* Chris: Sure, we'll be showing the challenge tonight :) Jo: Nice. Will it be the finale? Or will be going down to 2? Chris: You'll find out when you watch it. Aaron: GO LILI!!!!!!!!!!!! TG: Hi I'm Taybina Gunner and I like too hunt *Shows everyone her Bow and arrows* Tyker: I think about it Doctor: I'll turn it on for you. *game suddenly turns on* It connects to your mind. TG: *Rolls eyes* Hmm *Aims her Bow and arrow at Somebody* (You can take away her bow and arrows if you like XD) Piper: Whoa, whoa whoa! *Takes TG's bow and arrows and Shoots It At Random Tree* No firing unless Chris says so! TG: But I need Blood! I'm no Vampire from the twilight zone I had a bow and arrows since Birth I even injured my sister's Arm! Don: H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-Hi Chris. Chris: ......DON'T STUTTER! Don: But I-I-I can't stop it. Chris: Whatever, welcome Don, TG, and Piper! Tyker: I made up my mind, Doc I rather keep my 3DS Piper: *To TG* I won 30 Olympic gold medals! Alexis:*arrives* Woah is that the new 3D handheld console with custom PICA200 graphics, with a top screen of 3.53 inches, and a resolution of 800x240 pixels? (to Tyker) Don: H-h-h-h-h-hi everybody. Tyker: Umm yes it is *blushes* TG:(CONF) Wow most guys are soo Scawny here... Don: (CONF) S-s-s-stupid s-s-s-stutering, hopefully it doesn't effect me in t-t-the game. Alexis: Nice, can I watch over your shoulder akwardly while you play? Jo: Way more people than there usually are. Why so many contestants, Mclean? Piper: *To Don* Are you okay? Don: Y-y-y-y-yes, why? U-u-unless, you mean the stuttering. Tati: (CONF) *admiring herself* Ok I didn't sign up to this show to win, I really sign up to show America how sexy I am. Tyker: Umm ok *plays 3ds while Alexis watch* Doctor: I'm not in it for the money either. I just want to have fun! I don't have much of a use for money. Don: T-t-t-t-that's cool. Piper: Me too. I am a billionaress already. Alexis:*To Don* I'd like to know more about your disorder, may I disect your brain? Doctor: No need. Just use this. *pulls out sonic screwdriver* Ues sonic waves. It's harmless! Don: N-n-n-n-no, please. Piper: Guys, you don't have the right nor commen sense to know more about Don's stuttering. TG: Piper Can I have my Bow and Arrows back?! Alexis: Fine *To Don* Sorry if my actions harmed you Piper: *Gives The Best Arrows In The World To TG* Those are rare. Don: *to Alexis* I-I-I-I-It's okay. TG: Wow...There soo Pretty....How can I repay you! Doctor: These are rarer. *shows TG more arrows* These are made from Dalekanuim. Virtually indestructable! Piper: *Frowns* No, they're plastic. Doctor: No! They were forged as a prototype for the Dalek exoskeleton, by Davros. Don: C-c-c-c-cool, I think. TG: Well then *Breaks Plastic Arrows and thorws them too Piper* Crystal: That wasn't very nice Piper: *Uses Arrows And Hits random Target And Gets Bulls Eye* TG: Can I have Back my Arrows! *Too Crystal* *Rolls Eyes then Glares at her* Don't tell me what too do! Piper: Sorry. Tati: Stop the madness! And start looking at me. TG: *Too Piper* I'm sorry Too You can Have them if you like...*Looks at Tati and Barfs a little* Piper: *To Tati* Stop being selfish, b***h, and learn some manners, will ya? Tati: You better get your wanna-be a** out of here before I snap your neck. Doctor: What? Well, I guess it wasn't dalekanium. Piper: For weak s**t, you sure give some threats. TG: I Argee with Piper. Piper: (CONF) Tati should get her little f****** prissy a** and hit the road because she needs a brain to respect people. Don: *to Doctor* W-w-w-w-well, it looked nice. Tati: (CONF) Ok Piper needs to go, ugh can't stand that b***h Tyker: (CONF) Finally a girl who know games like I do, all this time I thought that was a myth. Don: S-S-S-So, is anybody excited t-t-to be here, kind of? Tyker: I am, Don this place is so awesome. Don: Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah, so far. Crystal:(Conf) Maybe getting involved isint the best option Don: *to Crystal* W-w-w-w-w-what about you? W-w-w-what do you think about this place so far? Crystal: Oh its um......nice Don: I-I-I-I-I-I-Is something wrong? Hwoarang:*Arrives on his motorbike* Crystal: No I'm just not good at talking Jo: The finale is comming on! *live streaming of Total Drama Motel turns on* Don: *to Crystal* I-I-I-I-I-I'm not good at talking either, I keep on stuttering *to Jo* C-c-c-cool. Doctor: *watches* Lightsaber battle over a volcano of jelly! Sounds like last tuesday. Crystal:*to Don* Maybe we can be friends *smiles* Don: S-S-S-S-S-Sure.